Say Those Words
by CleverDeception
Summary: Dean and Cas manage to make a connect, exchanging words after too long. Are they ready to say what needs to be said? Are they ready to reunite? Slash...obviously.


For all those who love a good Dean and Cas chat...here you go. Courtesy of Omegle!..and me.

{You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!}

{Official messages from Omegle will not be sent with the label 'Stranger:'. Strangers claiming to represent Omegle are lying.}

Stranger: My name is Dean Winchester. I'm an Aquarius, I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach and frisky women.

You: Oh thank the Lord.

Stranger: For what, exactly?

You: Sam said I might contact you this way, I guess he was right!

Stranger: ...Cas?

You: Dean, I miss you.

Stranger: Yeah, sure, man,

Stranger: Miss you, too.

Stranger: You realize

You: Yeah?

Stranger: that when you say "Oh thank the Lord" you're essentially thanking yourself, right?

Stranger: That's adorable.

You: Well, if you put it that way...

You: Seriously though, you're embarrassing me.

Stranger: How?

Stranger: I'm not doin' anything, man.

You: Well good.

You: I just haven't been myself lately.

Stranger: Yeah, yeah I've noticed.

Stranger: What with eating souls, making deals with the King of Hell and breaking down Sam's wall and all.

Stranger: Yeah, I noticed.

You: Ah, I hoped we wouldn't come to all that.

Stranger: It's kind of a major thing, Cas.

You: Sometimes drastic times call for drastic measures. You know I'm just doing what I feel is right, don't you?

Stranger: But. But you know it's not right, Cas.

Stranger: You coulda come to me for help, man.

You: Dean, it's too late for that.

You: I can't change the past.

Stranger: Yeah, guess you can't...

You: Or, well, not easily.

Stranger: Would you want to?

Stranger: Would you go back and ask me for help?

You: I don't know.

You: I..

You: I want to say yes. But sometimes...I

You: It overcomes me. I can't control it.

Stranger: What overcomes you?

Stranger: The power?

You: That's the best word for it, I guess.

You: You don't know what it's like!

Stranger: You're right.

Stranger: I really, really don't.

Stranger: So I guess it's not worth tryin' to explain to a silly little human, huh?

You: Dean, don't be like that.

Stranger: I'm pissed, Cas.

Stranger: I'm mad and upset and really fuckin' hurt.

Stranger: What the Hell do you want me to be like?

You: Can't you see this is hard for me too? You're always so damn stubborn.

Stranger: Yeah, well. At least I can ask for help when I need it.

Stranger: Just.

Stranger: Damnit, Cas...

Stranger: Fuck, forget it.

You: Dean, what?

You: Better say it now, I don't know when we'll have another chance...

Stranger: Don't fuckin' say that, man,

Stranger: It's just. Even though I'm royally pissed at you right now.

Stranger: I.

Stranger: I just. I miss my angel.

You: ...

You: Hell...

Stranger: Sorry.

You: At least you and I still feel the same that way...

You: Even after everything that's happened...

You: I won't ever stop being your angel.

You: You should know that.

Stranger: I mean, I wouldn't blame you for. Like...can angels disown people? I wouldn't blame you for that.

Stranger: It just sucks. And I miss havin' you around, Cas.

You: I swear I'd come back...it's like being drunk, this is.

You: Only, more drunk than you even know.

You: Souls are...so much energy.

Stranger: So...

Stranger: Is it a good drunk or a bad drunk?

Stranger: I...I don't get what you're tryin' to say here, Cas.

You: It's like the best drunk you've ever been, but when you wake up the next morning, you realize what you really did. And then it's bad.

You: So, so bad.

You: But I can't stop.

You: Dean...help.

You: Please help me.

Stranger: How, Cas?

Stranger: Just tell me what to do, man. I'll do it.

You: I'm not sure what to say...

You: Just knowing that someone cares might be enough.

Stranger: Fuck, Cas. You know I care.

Stranger: I'll always care about you, man. Always.

You: I wish I could see you.

Stranger: Me, too. You have no idea.

Stranger: Always want you around me, man.

You: Ahh, dammit. Dammit it hurts to hear that and not do something about it.

Stranger: Fuckin' do something about it then.

Stranger: Come see me, Cas. I need.

Stranger: Just to touch, to make sure you're okay. You know?

Stranger: I just want you here.

You: How do you do that?

You: How do you make me want to do whatever it takes,

You: Whatever, just to do that for you?

Stranger: I...I don't know, Cas. I just I'm just that talented.

Stranger: Or..or you can tell how bad I need you.

You: It can't be as bad as I need you.

You: Nothing could compare to that.

Stranger: I think I have a pretty good idea, man.

Stranger: Can't sleep, food tastes like shit, I never smile anymore.

Stranger: Cause...cause you're not here.

Stranger: And I'm so fuckin' worried, Cas.

You: But...you always smile...

You: I'd give anything to change it, now. I swear.

Stranger: I'm a pretty good actor, huh?

You: Dammit, you shouldn't have to act!

Stranger: Fake smiles are my speciality.

You: Shut up.

You: Shut. Up.

Stranger: I'm sorry.

Stranger: But it's true, man.

You: How could I find you, if I tried now?

Stranger: I..I don't know. Don't you have like a Dean-GPS or something?

Stranger: I...aren't we connected somehow?

You: I think...oh God I'm sorry.

You: It's different, I know it's my fault.

Stranger: What's different?

Stranger: What, Cas?

You: It used to be so strong.

You: Sometimes so strong it hurt like hot coals.

Stranger: It's...it's not anymore?

You: It's not clear, it's messed up.

You: It's just as strong but...

You: clouded. I can't see clearly.

Stranger: Is there anything I can do?

Stranger: To make it better?

Stranger: I'll do it, Cas.

You: I don't know about "do"...

You: But, saying something might trigger it...like, clearing amnesia?

You: Damn, that doesn't make any sense...

Stranger: I.

Stranger: You want me to say something?

You: It might make a difference...

Stranger: Like how about I want you around all the time? Or...or how my pulse races when you talk, or how my entire body shakes when you touch me? How these past few weeks without you have been so bad I could barely breathe?

Stranger: Or.

Stranger: Or like, how much I love you, Cas.

You: ...

You: Dean...

Stranger: I'm not takin' it back, Cas.

Stranger: I love you, and you're gonna have to deal.

Stranger: Because I can't stop, okay?

You: Please, never stop.

You: Because if you did, I'd die.

You: And it's no small thing for an angel to die, Dean.

You: But you know that.

Stranger: Don't. You can't say things like that to me, Cas.

Stranger: I can't handle that.

Stranger: You're not allowed to die. You can't. Not while I'm still here.

You: I won't.

You: Because it's you that keeps me alive.

Stranger: Damnit, Cas. I. I need to see you.

Stranger: Please.

You: You know you can make me do anything.

You: I couldn't refuse you.

Stranger: Then...then be with me, yeah?

Stranger: Be here with me and forgot about everything else.

You: Yes.

Stranger: Okay. Okay, good.

You: Just, be prepared. Cause when I get there...and believe me, I can find you now...

Stranger: You can?

Stranger: What the hell is takin' so long, Cas?

Stranger: C'mere.

You: Shut up I'm coming.

Stranger: Alright, alright. What should I be prepared for?

You: Oh, just be prepared.

Stranger: Okay, man.

You: I don't think I can keep this connection on the way, Dean.

Stranger: Okay, okay that's fine. Just hurry up, we have a lot of catching up to do.

You: Hell yes.

You: I can't wait, I'm leaving right now.

You: Wait for me?

Stranger: Always.

You: God I love you.

Stranger: I love you, too Cas. You have no idea.

You: On my way.

{You have disconnected.}

I now love Omegle forever, because people like this can sometimes be stumbled across.


End file.
